


whatever the price may be

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [209]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bargaining, Captivity, F/F, Omorashi, Stepping, Watersports, commission, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Moon is willing to do anything to get Lusamine to let her children go.
Relationships: Lusamine/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Commissions [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 10





	whatever the price may be

As Moon arrives, she hopes that she is not too late to save her friends. After spending a lot of time getting to know Lillie, she knows that she would do anything to protect her. Gladion is someone that she does not know quite as well, but though he has been a rival to her along the way, he is Lillie’s older brother, and she has come to see the reason behind what he does, and has decided to protect him as well. And, either way, there is nothing that could stop her from wanting to save them once she knows that their mother has captured them for getting in the way of whatever her plans may be.

Fortunately, it seems that Gladion and Lillie are unharmed, but unfortunately, they are not alone. Lusamine is right there with them, standing over them as they struggle against their bonds; and only now does Moon realize that they are not merely tied up, but trussed up in what appears to be bondage gear, adding a whole new layer to this already messed up situation. Just what has their mother been doing to them here, while Moon has taken her sweet time coming to the rescue?

“Ah, there you are,” Lusamine says with a cold smile, a cruel look in her eyes. “You know, dear, we’ve been waiting for you. I had a feeling you might come and save them, and the kids seemed certain that you were on the way. You kept us all waiting, but now that you’re here, the fun can really begin. Well, I shouldn’t say fun- a mother never has fun disciplining her children, does she?” She laughs then, showing how much she really does enjoy it, no matter what she may say.

“Let them go!” Moon demands, which only earns her another laugh.

“You’re so predictable. That makes you dependable, doesn’t it? Reliable? You really are a good friend to both of my children, but the problem is, they’re both in trouble right now, and I can’t help but think your bad influence only further led them down the bad path they took when they left my side. The two of them have to punished, so I simply can’t let you rescue them, not just yet. However…” She looks up at Moon, and the glint in her eyes makes Moon shudder in sudden fear.

“However, dear, I might be able to let them go, once I’m done, if you accept your punishment as well. I can understand why you might be reluctant- you’re not my child, after all. And maybe I’m being nosy, meddling in business that doesn’t concern me, when I should just find your mother and let her do the punishing, but I can’t help myself, not when my children are involved,” she explains. “So, if all three of you accept my punishment and agree to stay out of my way, I can let the two of them go. If you want to walk, you can walk, but remember that they don’t have the choice that you do.”

Moon finds herself at a loss before the cunning adult. Of course, someone as smart and accomplished and downright _villainous_ as Lusamine would have all of this figured out, and of course Moon is entirely in over her head here. There is nothing that she can think to do, short of bringing harm to the older woman, but she is too afraid to make that sort of move. Attacking someone, with a Pokemon or otherwise, would put her in an even more dangerous situation, one that she is not sure that she is ready for, especially when going up against someone with so much power and influence.

What choice does she have? She can leave, but that is hardly an option, when she swore to herself that she was going to save the two of them, that they would all walk out of here together. If she leaves them here, if she turns her back on them, then she knows that she is never going to be able to forgive herself. That means that she has to accept this punishment, and pray that she can endure it. Before she opens her mouth to reply, Lusamine has something else to add.

“I should say that the longer you hesitate, the worse things are going to get for them in…a few regards. Mainly, they’ve been tied up like that for several hours now, and you did take your sweet time getting here. I haven’t allowed them any breaks, not for anything, and they know the punishment of making a mess in front of their mother.” Only now does Moon realize that they are not just struggling to try and break free, but that they are squirming, fighting with all that they have to avoid peeing when they are both clearly desperate. Lusamine is holding nothing back, but Moon did not need that push to make her decision. Her mind is already made up.

“Fine,” she says. “Punish me, too. But you need to keep your end of the deal, okay? You’ve gotta let them go, or else…”

“Or else, what? You don’t have a lot of leverage to threaten me here,” she teases her. “Oh, but never mind that. I really am sincere about this- otherwise, why would I have given you the choice to walk away here and now? There’s nothing else I can do to make you trust me, so why don’t we just get on with it? Start by taking those rags off. I can barely stand to look at you when you’re dressed like that.”

Moon, rather than insisting that there is nothing wrong with her clothes like she wants to, quickly sets to doing as she is told, trying to ignore the muffled, gagged voices of Lillie and Gladion, probably begging her to save herself, to get out while she still can. But she can’t do that, and she gives them a sad smile, letting them know that she will see this through until the end.

“I knew that you would see reason, dear. After all, you do love these little brats, for whatever reason. I suppose ugly things are attracted to each other.” She moves away from her bound children, going to sit down, where she crosses her legs and gestures for Moon to come join her. “Stay on the ground, of course. I need you to kneel before me, and actually give me the respect that I’m due. You ugly things love each other, but before beauty, you need to show proper respect.”

Moon bites her tongue as she kneels at Lusamine’s feet, ready to ignore any insults thrown her way, ready to submit and to endure anything, just as long as it means that Gladion and Lillie are okay, that they can walk out of here with her. So when Lusamine instructs her to worship her feet, she is quick to take one in her hand, bringing her lips to it delicately.

“Such an obedient girl when you set your mind to it. I want you to kiss and lick them all over, and make sure to get my shoes clean with that tongue of yours, while you’re at it. I’m sure I’ll have to get them properly cleaned later, what with how filthy you are, but it will be fun to watch. Then, you can take them off and focus on my skin for a bit.”

So Moon does as she is told once again, kissing along Lusamine’s foot, pressing her tongue out to drag it along her shoe as well, and even when she reaches the bottom, she continues to lick it clean. The heel is pressed past her lips when she gets there, and she is forced to suck on Lusamine’s heel for a moment, before she is allowed to go back to the work that she has been doing so far. Moon is as thorough as she can be with this, until finally, she is permitted to move on to the other foot, taking it in her hands and kissing it just the same, and licking the shoe clean, sucking on her heel, doing everything just the same, until Lusamine’s voice rings out again.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. You’ve sullied my shoes with your filthy tongue quite enough,” she says. “Now, take them off.” Moon is even slow and cautious as she pries them off, thinking of Cinderella for a brief moment as she holds one of the shoes in her hands. But she is brought back to reality once she resumes kissing Lusamine’s feet, because she knows damn well that this is no fairytale- if it was, then the princess would be safe and sound, the prince would have rescued her, Moon would not be needed, and the evil stepmother (only she’s just their mother, in this case) would not be the one sitting on the throne.

Her thoughts are not enough to distract her from what is going on, and she has to put more focus into what she does, kissing her captor’s feet, licking along the soles of them, and sucking her toes, one by one. Lusamine offers commentary from time to time, telling her what she is doing wrong and telling her what she should do more of. All the while, she manages to slip in subtle insults, reminding Moon of how pathetic and ugly that she thinks she is, and that she sees her own flesh and blood children in that exact same light.

It is enough to make Moon nauseous, but still she holds her tongue, dutiful as ever, until finally, Lusamine says, “That’s good for now. You’ve certainly shown your dedication, now how about a little reward to go along with your punishment? Better make sure that you accept it quickly, because I don’t know how much longer those pathetic children of mine are going to be able to hold out.”

And it is true that the two of them are getting closer to their limits. Any time that Moon looks at them, she can see that they are writhing more than the last time she snuck a glance, looking more and more desperate. There is nothing that they can do to make holding back easier in this situation, either, because they are bound in such a way that they can’t use any of their limbs to make it easier. All they can do is rock back and forth and hope that this makes it easier, but Moon is pretty sure that the ropes cutting into their stomachs make it a lot more difficult. It seems intentional, like Lusamine wanted to dig into their bladders, and knowing how meticulous all of this is, Moon would not put it past her.

“I thought their freedom was my reward,” she says, trying to choose her words carefully, but it is still enough to make Lusamine scowl at her.

“You should _think_ about being more careful before you speak,” she replies, “and you should have _thought_ better than to question me. I’m not done with you yet, and you will not be permitted to leave, and they will not be set free, until I am. Now, as I said, you’d better accept this quickly, because the two of them seem dangerously close to making quite the mess, and you know that I won’t be so quick to forgive them for that.”

“I accept, I accept!” Moon says, starting to grow frantic.

“Not yet, you haven’t,” she replies. “Lay down, right at the base of my chair…no, not like that, lay _back_ , and we’ll see how long it takes you to accept your reward.” When Moon is finally in a position that Lusamine finds acceptable, her legs are spread around the chair, and she knows exactly what is coming, even before Lusamine brings her foot down between her legs. “And don’t think that you can get away with faking it. Unless it is completely genuine, we won’t be done here. Do I make myself clear?”

Moon does not know how she is going to pull this off. She is too afraid to try faking an orgasm just to get Lusamine off her back, because her warning is so sincere that she can’t help but worry that Lusamine really will be able to tell, and that she is going to punish her children even worse because of Moon’s attempts. However, she also does not think she can genuinely get off on something like this- she can’t enjoy anything that Lusamine does to her!

Except as Lusamine starts to grind her foot down, rubbing Moon with it, she feels her breath catch in her throat, body growing hot all at once, in a mixture of arousal and humiliation. There’s no way that this is really happening to her, and yet…she can feel her excitement growing right alongside her humiliation, her body betraying her right away.

It is good for the current situation that she will be able to get off on this, but absolutely terrible for her pride, as she wonders just what this says about herself. After all that Lusamine has put her and her friends through, she should not be able to feel any sort of enjoyment here, but here she is, moaning softly as Lusamine rubs her with her foot, finding her much too filthy to touch in any other way.

Her friends are watching her, watching her get off on their mother degrading her, and she has no idea what to think about any of this. It is selfish of her to feel shame for this, because it is much better than the alternative, but she can’t help herself. She did not want to enjoy this, even though she knows that enjoying it is the only way to save them. The sooner she gets off on this humiliation, the better, and she has to put her own feelings behind her, and not resist, no matter how much her heart may want to.

Her body does not want to resist, and that is what she needs to listen to, that is what she needs to give into. She needs to let herself enjoy the way Lusamine rubs her foot against her pussy, looking down on her, sneering at her, right up until the moment that Moon goes tense, letting out a sharp cry as her body is overcome with a rush of heat, with the satisfaction of her climax. She comes hard, and there is no doubt in her mind that Lusamine will see just how genuine it is.

Moon is left limp, laying back on the floor, completely humiliated, but glad that it is nearly over. Lusamine rises, walking past her without sparing her a glance, and going to fetch her children. She unbinds them enough that she can walk them over to Moon, but they are still unable to speak or move their arms, and there are still ropes digging into their bursting bladders.

“There’s just one more thing to do, and then all of you can go free,” Lusamine says. “Since these two have done such a good job not making a mess, I think I’ll let them do just that. But they’re going to use you, of course.” Gladion and Lillie look to her with shock in their eyes, and their incoherent protests just leave her laughing to herself.

So, she wants them to pee on Moon. After everything else, and knowing that she is this close to victory, Moon is not going to back down from something like that, and she does not want them to back down either. Lusamine works on getting both of them ready for it, pulling down Lillie’s panties and pushing her to stand right over Moon- where she can see up her skirt, and tries to look away, to give her at least a little bit of privacy, which is ironic, given the situation. Then, she unzips Gladion’s pants and takes his cock in hand, aiming it at Moon.

“Now, go on. I know you two are absolutely bursting, so just go ahead and let go,” she orders them, but nothing happens. Both are too reluctant, not wanting to degrade their friend anymore, even if it means their freedom. But Moon is not going to give up, not after coming this far, and so, she gives them both a smile.

“I’m okay,” she says, “I can handle it. Please, just go on and pee on me. It’s not big deal, and it’s the last thing we have to do. Please? I want you guys to do it, so we can get out and put this whole thing behind us, okay?” Both are still reluctant, but her encouragement is enough to make them give in, defeated looks on their faces.

At nearly the same time, they both give up, relaxing their bladders so that they can finally get the relief that they have been denied. Moon is covered, with Lillie standing in one place, peeing down onto her, and with Lusamine moving so that she aims Gladion at various places, not wanting to leave Moon dry, but putting a lot of focus on her face when she can.

By the time both of them are completely empty, Moon is soaked, and they both look miserable and humiliated. That is why she has to try and smile for their sakes, why she has to pretend that all of this was easy for her. It was more than worth it, to have the chance to save them, and despite all the humiliation, she would do it all over again. Even the part where she was made to question herself for getting off on that humiliation- she would do it all over again, if it meant that they would be okay.

Lusamine tries to act like a normal mother before they leave. She unties her children and teases them about their disobedience, and then about their silence, when they both refuse to say anything to her. She offers Moon a chance to shower before getting dressed, and Moon refuses, only accepting a towel to get herself dry enough to put her clothes on, the scent clinging to her. None of them want to spend a second longer here than they have to, so they will find somewhere else to wash themselves clean, now that this is finally over.

At least, for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
